Tyrosh
Tyrosh is one of the nine principle Free Cities of Essos, and is located on an island, just west of the Disputed Lands. It is ruled by an Archon, who is chosen from amongst the wealthy and powerful of the city. Layout Tyrosh is defended from both land and sea by its island-based location, and the two layers of high walls. The outer walls, around two-thirds the height of the inner, fused black dragonstone walls, are hewn from grey-brick, and are wide enough for ten men to march abreast atop. The city itself is split roughly into five districts, each area united by a common purpose, history or location. * The Harbour District - Built around the port and bays in which the sea snails that facilitated the growth from Valyrian outpost to Free City, the Harbour District serves as the entry point of most visitors to the city. On the northern aspect of the harbour the Tyroshi fleet can be found in all its strength, watched over those stationed in the Bleeding Tower, a spiralling construction of pale red stone that towers over the harbour. Within the Harbour District the most popular alehouses, inns and brothels can be found. * The Market District - West of the Harbour District and further towards the centre of the city, the Market District is the home of the Grand Bazaar, which, in contrast to the claims of the residents of Pentos, is considered the largest market in all of the Free Cities. Items common and rare can be found within the Great Bazaar, for those with appropriate currency. It is also a popular location for the cutpurses, thieves and vagabonds of the city, and is thus patrolled by guards in an attempt to quell crime in the area. * The Martial District - Spread along the southern wall, the Martial District borders the Market District to the north, the Harbour District to the east, and the Common and Golden Districts to the west. Found within are the barracks of the city guards, the shipyards in which the Tyroshi fleet is continuously repairs, strengthened and expanded, and the forges of dozens of blacksmiths. For every helm and blade created for the Bazaar, it is said that two more are made for the heads and scabbards of the protectors of the city. * The Common District - The largest of the five districts, the Common District serves primarily as housing for the mass of Tyrosh's population. Located in the north-west aspect of the city, it takes up nearly a third of the landmass within the twin walls, and is home to hovels and houses for the commonfolk, whether they be minor merchants or tavern-owners, carpenters or masons. Throughout the streets inns and pillowhouses can be found, as well as bakers, armourers and cordwainers who serve the population around them. * The Golden District - Sharing both name and purpose to that of the Golden District in Pentos, the region in Tyrosh is the smallest, but the most lavish. Home of the wealthiest and most powerful merchants of Tyrosh, as well as the site of the Archon's Palace. Locations of particular note * The Bleeding Tower - Found on the northern aspect of the Harbour District, the Bleeding Tower watches over both the port, and the entrance into the wharves and quays themselves. The Bleeding Tower is the tallest building in the Free City, the pale red stone pockmarked with arrow slits and murderholes. * The Fountain of the Drunken God - Located within the Market District, the Fountain of the Drunken God is a popular performance location for the performers of the city hoping to earn the coin of passersby with song, acting or humour. Visitors can expect to see jugglers, mummers' shows and musicians alike. * The Archon's Palace - Built at the heart of the Golden District, the Archon's Palace has a set of black-stone walls of its own, behind which gardens, pools and fountains filled with flowers, hedges and trees from across Essos and the Summer Isles can be found, as well as flocks of brightly coloured peacocks and parrots. In contrast to the dark walls that surround it, the Palace itself is carved from pale stone, chased in gold and bronze. Timeline of Events * 299AC - The Free Cities of Lys and Tyrosh finally come to an agreement that ends the ongoing trade war between them, the discussions led by the Magister Malyrio Haen. * 300AC - Tyrosh invades Myr under the direction of Archon Tycho Mopyr, who had made terms to end the trade war with Lys in exchange for their support in the conquest of the city. The war would rage for the next four years. At the Battle of Pelosse, the Myrish win a resounding victory that stays the hand of the Tyroshi and the Lyseni for a few moons, before, bolstered by a dozen minor sellsword companies, they march once again. * 301AC - The Battle of the Amber Bay is fought in the fifth moon of 301AC, marking the loss of Myrish control over the Sea of Myrth for nearly a year to the joint forces of Tyrosh and Lys. The city is sustained by land, however the city suffers greatly from the loss of trade. * 302AC - After Lys announces its retraction from the campaign against Myr, Tyrosh is forced to stand its ground in the naval siege against Myr alone. They win a victory against the Wolves of the Wind at the Battle of Morning Wake, but are too forced into retreat at the Prince's Ploy, named for the Prince of Pentos who distracted Archon Tycho Mopyr from his battle plans with offers of trade. Whether this was a deliberate effort in aid of Myr or simply questionable timing remains a matter of contention. * 303AC - Seeking to bait the Myrish navy into a trap, the Tyroshi admiral Lysandro Lashare sends his fleet to Pryr. When Vyros Drahar orders the fleet of Myr to ignore the Tyroshi navy and simply attack the city, Lashare commands a strike that crushes the Myrish against the shores of the Tyroshi isle. Knowing it is unlikely that they will be successful without Lyseni support, the Archon of Tyrosh instead takes the victory as an opportunity to demand a peace treaty with Myr in exchange for a cessation in the fighting. In the demands, the city of Pelosse is reinstated to the Tyroshi officially, having long been ruled over by Myr before falling to the armies of Tyrosh two years prior. As part of the treaty, Tyroshi rule is to remain unchallenged in perpetuity, which proves a controversial proclamation. * 314AC - Spread from sailors bound out of Lys, small outbreaks of Crimson Fever affect the Free Cities. The Archon is slow to respond, and many within the Harbour District are struck down by the disease. * 350AC - The Braavosi attempt to set up a trading colony of Scarwood, in the Stepstones, much to the irritation of the Tyroshi and Lyseni. The Archon at the time, Syrynio Pahyrs, hires the Red Hands to attack the colonists, then denies Tyroshi involvement upon the rage of the Sealord. The Braavosi abandon their efforts in the Stepstones. * 357AC - A group of Thieves known as the Garnet Gang - an uninspired name said to be spawned for their penchant for targetting the rings and necklaces containing the precious stone - causes much discontent within the city. Many claim that the City Watch had proven itself ineffectual and thus demanded reorganisation. Wishing to appease his subjects, the Archon is quick to strip the Captain of the Watch of his office. The thefts seem to stop following his efforts, but the claimed leader of the gang is never caught. * 364AC - The Archon of Tyrosh announces to his Free City that they have tolerated the tyranny of the Stepstones too long, and as the Valyrians did before when they claimed the isle upon which Tyrosh was built for their own, it is was time to stake a claim to the isles. Raising a vast fleet bolstered by sellsails, they sweep through the Stepstones, tearing out piracy at the root wherever they find it. Fourscore settlements are razed entirely, and a hundred more purged of their population. Pryr, Highwatch, Felstrong, Tor and Scarwood had been taken within three moons, and by another three, all but Bloodstone and the Veiled Isle bore the banner of the Archon and the Free City of Tyrosh. When the Pirate-Lord of Bloodstone Ronel Storm, known more commonly as the Accuser finally sailed from his island fortress, it seemed that the Stepstones would be taken. However, it was not from the Stepstones that trouble brewed. Two of the Archon's captains, Malenhor, Captain of the Malachite Shield and Daaror, Captain of Sandloach grew overzealous, and sought to expand the conquests ever further. Seeing the isle of Estermont to the northwest and knowing it to be supposedly as bleak and windswept as the Stepstones themselves, they managed to persuade a number of other captains to join them on their sail to the Stormlanders' isle, hoping it would serve to please the Archon. The ensuing chaos remembered as the Bloodying of the Shell resulted in the death of three members of House Estermont, and served to drive the Iron Throne and the Free City of Tyrosh to the point of war. Through desperate diplomacy, and the heads of the captains involved, peace prevailed, but relations between the Free City and the Iron Throne have been strained since - and invasion from the east is now another thing that King Baratheon finds himself worrying about. * 374AC - The city of Tyrosh finds itself challenged by the actions of two men scorned by the merchants and moneymakers of the Free City. A decade prior, the Captains Malenhor and Daaror nearly drove Tyrosh into war with the Iron Throne when they sought to include Estermont among the isles taken in the Archon's conquest of the nearby Stepstones. Since then, trade with Westeros has suffered, and thus the Tyroshi look to the south, to Lys and Volantis for the bulk of their trade, whilst Myr and Pentos to the north grow ever richer from those deals lost to the Archon as a result. Such has generated great tension with the Free Cities of Myr and Pentos, as many within the city whisper that it was bribes of Pentoshi Towers and Myrish Keels and Barques that led the two captains to take such brash actions. Although no such evidence exists, there are those within the city that look to the Archon to respond to such claims. Category:Tyrosh Category:Essos Category:City Category:Free Cities